


Me and My Cryptid Housemates

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shitpost AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A shitpost AU brought about by the Horror Septics AU created by crystalninjaphoenix from tumblr.Skye Anderson didn't expect that when she made a deal with the Cait Coill that she would be living her best life. If only her cryptid housemates understood that she needed sleep...
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Me and My Cryptid Housemates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this AU is an AU of Crystalninjaphoenix's Horror Septics from Tumblr and y'all should go and check their stuff out cause it's really neat. The original AU is completely nothing like this and is more concentrated on horror and creepiness so if that's your thing please REALLY check them out! You won't regret it.
> 
> Also for some keynotes on who is who:  
> Cait Coill - Marvin the Magnificent  
> Sangria - Jackieboyman  
> Ragdoll - Jameson Jackson  
> Misery - Chase Brody  
> Notarzt - Henrik Von Schneeplestein  
> Áı°Ĳ¨× or [glitched] - Anti

**_H̨̡O̕͞͡͞W͟͝Ļ̶̛_ **

“Why…” Skye whimpered. "Goddamnit, Cait..."

Despite plugging her head underneath her pillow, it still could not block off the god awful screeching and scratching from the roof. Skye groaned and lifted the pillow from her head to roll herself off the bed. She grabbed the bat underneath her bed and jumped onto her mattress and knocked the flat end of her metallic bat at the ceiling.

“Cait, can you  **_PLEASE_ ** stop yowling like you’re some damned cat in heat and keep your voice down or at least move to an emptier part of the roof of the mansion that doesn’t have me sleeping underneath it? It’s three in the fucking morning and I need to sleep!” Skye yelled her lungs out to be heard over the racket that her ‘Master’ was making out there.

Her voice must have gotten through as the screaming finally stopped and what was left behind was an almost sheepish vacuum of silence. Then she heard the muffled shuffling of the creature moving elsewhere as she advised it to as its… claws? It must be claws… Its claws scratched along the surface of the roof on its migration to another spot.

“Thank you!” Skye sighed, an exasperated smile tugging up at the corner of her lips. At least Cait listens to her  _ sometimes _ .

She let go of her bat and watched it roll down to the floor with a metallic thunk. She allowed her body to free fall back onto her mattress and sighed in relief at the silence.

_ Peace at last… _

…

**_An old timey tune starts to play softly in the distance..._ **

“Ragdoll can you  _ please _ stop floating creepily outside of my window. You  **_know_ ** you have your own copy of the key to the house,” Skye’s voice came out muffled through her pillow. She popped open an eye and leveled an almost lethal glare at the strung up being staring at her from her window.

_ Honestly… _ What can a poor Proxy like her do to get some decent sleep for once?!

**Author's Note:**

> Also check me out on my writing blog at asherranceoftheheart on tumblr.com!


End file.
